


How to use a basketball jersey

by LiaoftheDawn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Doctor Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, midorima and takao being dorks and having stupid sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaoftheDawn/pseuds/LiaoftheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao, Midorima and every possible way to spice up their sex life with a basketball jersey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kink: Kare-shirt

"Takao, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

The young man grinned with fake innocence and batted his eyelashes at his boyfriend flirtatiously.

"Oh no! I was sure I was putting on my school uniform, I have no idea of how I ended wearing Shin-chan's basketball jersey!"

Midorima rolled his eyes. Just what did this fool have in mind now? Who was he kidding, though, he was perfectly aware of Takao's intentions. The point guard looked absolutely delicious from where Midorima was lying in bed. With the big difference between not only their heights but also their general muscle build, Midorima's jersey was just too big for him in every possible way. It hung loose from one shoulder and left his collarbones and part of his milky chest exposed, along with a very prominent love bite a few inches above his nipple. It was long enough to cover him all the way to his upper thigh, much like a miniskirt would, and Midorima could already notice the faint bulge from his cock growing hard.

"We have school today, Takao." He warned, although the subtext was more along the lines of "we already did it twice last night, have some restraint for god's sake."

"I'm sorry, Shin-chan, I didn't think it would upset you this much." The point guard pouted and Midorima was not amused at all. "I just can't seem to find my underwear! Shin-chan was so rough last night, I think it may be torn and destroyed somewhere."

The Shooting guard glared. Takao's boxers (and his uniform, for that matter) were lying in perfect condition not three inches away from where the Hawk eye was standing. And it had been Takao who had been tearing off both of their clothes like a hungry beast, not him.

Takao fidgeted and blushed –and Midorima could swear even that was fake- "D-don't look this way, Shin-chan, I already told you I have  _no underwear on_ , you pervert." And he struggled to pull the hem of Midorima's jersey to cover his halfway-erection, which made the smooth flesh of his buttcheeks peek out from the backside. And the boy just happened to be in an extremely convenient position that allowed Midorima a perfect view of both front and back. He rolled his eyes. He was not going to give in, no matter how hot his loins grew. Takao followed Midorima's gaze to his own crotch that kept growing bulgier by the second, and he squealed.

"S-stop looking, you perv! I-it's not like I'm like this because you're watching me… I'm not a perv like you…"

Midorima was really wondering how far Takao would take this before giving up (because he was most definitely  _not_  giving in this time). It was odd that he was trying so hard so early in the morning.

"I-it's just… wearing Shin-chan's jersey like this… having the smell of Shin-chan all over me, just like last night… I-I can't help it…" and he looked away, one hand still trying to cover his now full hard-on, the other hiding the blush on his cheeks.

Midorima's eyes grew dark.  _This guy_.

Takao emitted a high-pitched squeal of delight when the taller boy grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back to the bed, pinning him down on the mattress, and before he knew it, his hand was already making its way up the shorter boy's thighs and straight to the prize. Takao smirked and snaked one arm around his neck to lift himself up enough to peck him in the corner of the mouth.

"I love it when you play hard to get, but you shouldn't make me wait this long, Shin-chan you meanie." He said playfully, lifting the hem of the Shuutoku orange jersey to reveal his cock, already leaking pre-cum.

"You know, I'm not letting you off your bicycle-pulling duties…"he commented, trying to dissuade the other boy from this folly, although he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to stop even if Takao had a last minute change of heart.

"That's okay. Every time it hurts I'll remember how good it was to have Shin-chan inside me. It'll be worth it." And he moaned and arched his back when Midorima inserted two fingers down his hole at once.

The odd combination of Takao's words, the way his face contracted in pleasure, and how his torso, covered in Midorima's jersey, arched into his body, pushed a button inside his brain that he'd never even known to exist. He pulled his hand out and grabbed Takao by the hips, not giving him time to protest before he flipped him over and left him on all fours, with his naked ass facing him. Midorima licked his lips, and without further ado, nudged his boyfriend's entrance with his cock, relishing in the loud moan it elicited.

Takao's back arched again, but this time, Midorima could see his own name written on the fabric that covered his lover's writhing body, and that made him a lot hotter than he'd ever want to admit. He plunged all the way inside and groaned with the heat that tightened around his length. Takao let out a long drawn out moan, and Midorima could almost hear the neighbors complaining  _as they always did._  The Point Guard turned his face to look at him, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed with desire. His teeth were biting tightly to the neckline of Midorima's jersey, a fine line of drool escaping the corner of his mouth and leaking into the fabric.

Midorima had to come up with an extremely good excuse for Takao's absence from school. No matter what Takao said, "I fucked him so hard he passed out" was not going to garner any teacher's sympathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd start uploading this one here in preparation for MidoTaka day/week. I've got three chapters done so far, but I hope to get some new stuff done before june 6th (school seems intent on not letting that happen, though)
> 
> I just live for Takao being a flirtatious trash who enjoys taking it up the ass way too much.


	2. Second Kink: Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, for someone that's so tired, little Shin-chan's looking very enthusiastic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention it before, but these stories don't have any particular chronological order.

Midorima locked the door behind him and called "I'm home!". There was no answer, but he was not surprised, he'd received a message from his lover announcing he would be home late because he had appointments with one of his students' parents.

He undid his necktie and took off his coat, leaving both in the perch by the door. He didn't bother turning on the lights and headed straight to the bedroom. It was still early and he hadn't had dinner or a proper bath, but he decided he could really use a short nap and then go back to his routine once his lover came back from work.

He was surprised to hear sounds coming from behind the bedroom's closed door. He leaned his ear on the wooden surface and recognized the voice and ragged breathing, and didn't know what to think. Takao would never... they'd been together for so long it was hard to believe. His short lover had never expressed dissatisfaction or concern with the state of their relationship, even if Midorima couldn't spend as much time at home as he would like. And he knew Midorima was coming home early today so what had been the point of lying about staying to work late? It just made no sense at all. And yet the noises coming out of the bedroom were unmistakable, especially when it came to a man that was so sexually vocal as Takao. Midorima's heart clenched as his imagination started flying. What was he supposed to make out of this?

Deciding he'd have to be ready for the worst, he slammed the door open. The scene that met his eyes was so bizarre he didn't even have time to feel any relief and instead found himself overcome with confusion and bewilderment.

Takao was sitting on their Queen-size bed, his back leaning against the wall. He was wearing a white t-shirt and nothing else and his naked legs were spread wide open, his hips thrusting shamelessly into his hand that was tightly wrapped around… a Shuutoku basketball jersey which was in time covering his rock-hard cock.

The man didn't seem to notice he wasn't alone anymore, too entranced in his activity, so Midorima had to clear his throat loudly to call his lover's attention.

"Takao, just  _what on Earth_  are you doing?"

The clear-eyed man stopped his hand and hip motions and looked up to meet Midorima's emerald eyes. A crimson blush bloomed on his cheeks and he used his free hand (the other one seemed reluctant to abandon its current position) to cover his face.

"Oh no!" he cried theatrically. "I didn't expect Shin-chan to catch me doing something so shameful with  _Shin-chan's_  jersey!" and he made a point of emphasizing  _whose_  jersey it was by squeezing his cock and letting out an indecent moan. "What could I possibly  _do_  now?!"

The combination of not-quite-coincidences and Takao's overly dramatic reaction made it very obvious what this was about and all Midorima could do was roll his eyes at his lover's absurd schemes. It was not the first time Takao came up with some excessively complicated ruse to spice up their sex life, but he always seemed to catch Midorima off-guard.

"Not today Takao, I'm exhausted."

The refusal and use of his last name were enough to finally shock the shorter male and make him stop his self-ministrations to look up at his lover with the eyes of a puppy being punished by its master.

"But Shin-chan! It's the first time they let you come home so early in ages!"

Midorima was already half-undressed, the idea of taking a nap still overbearing in his mind.

"And the reason they did it is because I've been working 40 hours straight. I can barely keep my eyes open."

Takao pouted in displeasure. "At least let me finish, stupid Shin-chan."

"Go ahead." He mumbled without second thought as he took off his pants and threw them carelessly into the dirty laundry bin.

"Don't 'go ahead' me, asshole! If you don't want in, then you can't watch either! Go to the bathroom while I'm done or something."

Midorima was surprised at how irritated Takao was acting. He felt a little bit guilty for ruining his lover's plans, but he was so tired the mere idea of any more physical exertion made him dizzy.

"You know, for someone that's so tired, little Shin-chan's looking very enthusiastic."

The green-haired doctor looked down to notice a growing tent in his boxers. It was kind of surprising that his dick could be so ready for some action when his brain was having a hard time keeping the rest of his bodily functions in order. He figured it was testament of the effect Takao had on him.

"What are you waiting for? I said you can't watch, pervert Shin-chan. Get lost or I'll lose my momentum."

"Come on, Kazunari, don't get so angry. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Forget it, Shin-chan. Just leave me alone with imaginary Shin-chan. I don't have to beg  _him_  to touch me."

Midorima felt unexpectedly thrown aback by Takao's snide remark. He probably hadn't meant it like that, but it had made him feel like he was being compared to someone else (even if that someone was just Takao's sexual-fantasy-version of him) and it made him a lot more irritated than it should. Without really thinking what he was doing he kneeled down on the mattress, crawling towards his infuriated lover.

"Oh, I see. So you're saying a petty illusion is enough to satisfy you?"

"An illusion is better than nothing, which is all I've gotten from you for ages now."

Takao got a little bit scared when he saw Midorima's eyes growing dark and wondered if he was maybe pushing it too far, but he decided that this stunt had already gotten his green-haired lover to climb on the bed half-naked, so he might as well go through with it. After all, even if it was true that it had been a while since the last time they'd had any sort of intimacy, Shin-chan was right in that he would never be satisfied with just fantasies. He wouldn't be caught up in this crazy situation if he wasn't bloody desperate for his lover's touch. If playing with fire (or Shin-chan's ego) got him any of that, he was willing to risk pissing him off.

"You know you won't fool me with that." Midorima was already straddling Takao's hips and pinning him down to the mattress. "You understand as well as I do that I'm the only one who knows exactly  _where_ and  _how_  to touch you." He cupped Takao's cock, still covered in the Shuutoku jersey and gave it a light squeeze, earning himself a low mewl from his partner. "I've been doing it for so many years, after all."

Takao grinned wickedly as he arched into his lover's touch, relishing in the sensations he'd been craving for so long. His arms snaked around Shin-chan's neck and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. He really ought to congratulate himself for being able to reel Shin-chan into his devious scheme. It always made him quite proud to know he had such a strong influence on the aloof tsundere.

The green-haired doctor had completely forgotten his fatigue, totally taken in by Takao's eager seduction. He knew he had been played by his lover, but he wasn't even upset about it. In fact, if his now painful erection was anything to go by, he'd been yearning for the Hawk Eye a lot more than he'd realized.

But when the kiss broke, instead of following the natural progression of things (like, for example, yanking Midorima's boxers off and begging to be fucked), Takao pushed him back and the doctor caught a devilish spark in his lover's eyes.

"Don't think you can just change your mind and get your wicked way with me any time you please, Shin-chan. See, I was ready to hand myself over to my Ace-sama on a silver platter, but you just had to make it difficult, didn't you? I'll teach you to be more appreciative of my generosity."

Midorima's brain was too muddled by the deadly mixture of lack of sleep and burning lust to even think of a response, so he resigned himself to go along with whatever Takao had in mind. The shorter boy kneeled between his legs and casually placed his hand on top of the bulge in Midorima's boxers.

"Since you won't believe me, I'll show you first hand that I'm perfectly capable of satisfying myself without you. I'll be merciful and let you watch on one condition, though." He made a short pause for suspense and his lips hovered above Midorima's left ear. "No touching." He pressed the bulge with the palm of his hand before removing it abruptly. "You can't touch me, and you can't touch little Shin-chan." He licked the taller man's ear playfully before pulling back and returning to his original position on the opposite side of the bed. "I'll show you how much of a pervert you are. I'll make you cum just from watching."

The taller man swallowed hard and his eyes fixated on his lover's figure. Takao's milky thighs were once again spread wide, allowing for a perfect view of his cock that had grown soft from the lack of attention and his pink puckered hole. The orange basketball jersey had fallen to the mattress, but the clear-eyed man was quick to recover it and bring it back to its original position, tightly wrapped around his half-erection.

"Now where was I?" he asked out loud, although he was clearly not expecting an answer. "Oh right, I remember now." He licked his lips and jerked his penis twice, bringing it back to its fully-engorged appearance. His mouth fell open and a low moan escaped his lips. He pressed his thumb to the head and Midorima saw a dark spot growing through the orange fabric. His fingers were already itching to touch, and he had to hold on to the bedsheets until his knuckles went white to hold back.

Takao grinned when he noticed the sweat trickling down Midorima's forehead, and how his hands were already shaking from the effort to follow the simple tyrannical rules he'd set just a minute ago. For a moment he considered showing some mercy and allowing Shin-chan to do as he pleased, but the idea of watching Shin-chan coming undone without even being touched sounded too delicious to let the opportunity pass.

He squeezed his hard-on and relished on the friction of the fabric against his sensitive organ. He was making a special effort to be as loud as he could; knowing it would drive his lover over the edge even sooner. He glanced briefly at the tent in Midorima's boxers and wondered just how painful it could be. Could the green-haired doctor get any harder? It looked like even the fabric of his underwear was about to give in.

He switched so his back was fully supported by the pillows behind him and used his free hand to fondle his balls while the other one kept jerking his dick leisurely. He felt the jersey getting soaked in pre-cum and he moaned just from the idea of dirtying Shin-chan's former uniform with his indecent fluids.

"Ahhh… Shin-chan… this's so goooood… Hmmmm… Don't look away, Shin-chan… can you imagine…? My dick's completely… ahhhh… covered in Shin-chan's scent… feels amazing."

Midorima already felt ready to burst from frustration. His hands were shaking so hard it was difficult not to lose balance and the fabric of his boxers was way past its elasticity limit. The pre-cum that was already oozing generously from the tip of his erection made the concealment all the more uncomfortable. The echo of Takao's moaning was driving him crazy.

"Kazu… please…"

Takao took a very special kind of pleasure from seeing his beloved begging with his cheeks aflame and his beautiful emerald eyes glazed over with lust.

"Shin-chan's such a pervert… You're so hard and I haven't even touched you." He moaned, about to reach his limit too. "Does it make you hot?...Ahhh… that I'm making… Shin-chan's jersey all wet 'n messy…" it was always difficult to keep speaking coherently when he was so close to orgasm, but he put his best effort into it knowing the effect his feverish moans had on his lover. "Does it… turn you on? Nnnngh… Watching me like this… touching myself and… thinking of Shin-chan…"

Midorima growled. His shaft was so hard it hurt and it was taking every little bit of brainpower he had to keep his hands still. Takao's eyes were lit up with desire, a fine line of drool escaped the corner of his lips and his hand was moving frantically, rubbing the jersey against his manhood, which made him moan loudly. This was driving him mad.

"Kazu… Kazunari…"

"Shin-chan… do you want to touch me? Do you uhhnnn… want me to touch you? It feels amazing… Ahhhh… Shin-chan's uniform… I want to… touch Shin-chan'smmmph… Shin-chan's cock with it. I want to… do it together with….hmmmm… Shin-chan."

Takao brought his left hand to his mouth and licked his thumb provocatively. He was really hoping Shin-chan would either cum or jump him soon; for as much as he was enjoying this, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to reach a satisfying orgasm if Shin-chan didn't touch him.

"I wanna see you cum just from watching, pervert Shin-chan"

His thumb, now thinly coated with saliva, traced over his lower lip and down to his chin. The sight of it and the way his name rolled off Takao's tongue were the last straw and Midorima felt the first waves of orgasm course through his body, drawing out a long, unhinged moan from his vocal chords. His boxers were now completely soaked and the feeling would've been very nasty if he hadn't been so aroused by the current situation.

Kazunari felt an electric shock of pleasure shooting up his spine as he watched Shin-chan coming undone. He smiled, extremely pleased with himself and the deep effect he had on his lover.

"See? I knew Shin-chan was a pervert deep down. I didn't even touch you and you came so hard." He crawled over to the other side of the bed with a hungry glint on his clear eyes. Shin-chan may be done, but he wasn't yet, and he wouldn't let this go until he got what he wanted.

Before Midorima could come down from his orgasm high, Takao was already comfortably seated between his legs and tugging at his boxers to pull them down. "Look at that! You just came and you're already half hard again. Shin-chan really knows no limits." He ran his thumb over the underside of his lover's cock, feeling it harden under his touch. Once again he lifted his hand to his mouth and licked the cum off his finger, his clear eyes staring hotly into Midorima's greens.

"C'mon, Shin-chan… I can't wait any longer… it's no good if you don't touch me… I won, so hurry up and give me my reward…" he moaned with his mouth barely a breath away from Midorima's. His hips were already moving of their own accord, grinding his cock against his lover's like a cat in heat.

Shintarou didn't need to be told twice. He'd been itching to touch all night, and the instant he was given permission he grabbed Takao's buttcheeks to pull him closer and began thrusting forward to meet his lover's rhythm.

In a moment of bold curiosity, Takao reached out for the crumpled and messy Shuutoku jersey to wrap it around both of their cocks that were sliding against each other. When Midorima felt the roughness of the fabric against his pulsing manhood he understood what Takao was doing, and he circled the sloppy bundle of flesh, fluids and cloth with his hand and jerked them together.

"Oh god… Shin-chan, that's so good! Ahnn… touch me more… Mmmph… Shin-chan's so hard… Nnngh… Wanna… wanna cum t'gether, ahhh…"

Takao's hand joined him in his urgency, and it took but a few more seconds for them to reach a blinding ecstasy, in the midst of incoherent whispers, the wet sounds of skin rubbing on skin, clumsy kisses and unraveled declarations of love.

Midorima wasn't sure of how much time had passed or how he'd gotten himself beneath the bedsheets, but now that the post-orgasmic glow was fading away, his previously forgotten exhaustion crashed on him with ten times the strength it had before. He could feel Takao lying beside him and raining light kisses on his shoulder.

"No round two, I beg you. I haven't slept in two days"

He knew without a shred of doubt that, if Takao wanted, he was perfectly capable of seducing him into going at it one more time, but he was afraid his body would effectively collapse if he did.

Takao smiled complacently. "No worries, Shin-chan. You've left me so pleased I couldn't possibly want any more right now." Midorima looked sideways to notice that his boyfriend's face was glowing with utmost satisfaction. "I'm sorry I sort of coerced you into it when you're so tired."

"It is a little bit late to be apologizing for that." Midorima took off his glasses –it was a miracle they were spotless after all they'd been doing- and placed them on the night stand, getting ready to shut his brain down completely. "And it was good anyway. I haven't really spent much time with you lately. I think we both needed it."

"Hmmm."Kazunari nodded, halfway asleep already. "It's okay, I know you're busy." He did feel a little bit guilty. Shin-chan worked so hard and with such ridiculous schedules it was a wonder how he didn't collapse from sheer exhaustion. He admitted he'd been unnecessarily stubborn, and he hoped it wouldn't cause his lover any trouble at work tomorrow. But he felt so blissfully tired right now that it wasn't hard to shove those worries away for the time being. "C'mon, I'll make it up to you. I'll be your pillow tonight."

Midorima chuckled softly and said nothing, he just shifted so his head was resting on Kazunari's chest. It was an awkward position given how much taller he was, but the warmth and comfort of Takao's arms around him gave him an immense peace.

"It's not enough." He muttered, his lips barely an inch away from his lover's chest. "You'll be getting extra punishment for taking advantage of me."

Takao smirked playfully. "Oh? What kind of punishment would that be? I thought Shin-chan wasn't up for another round."

"I'm not. You'll have to wash that jersey first thing in the morning, though, and make sure it doesn't get any permanent stains. It's an important mem…."

Shin-chan's sentence was cut short, and the deep, quiet breathing made Takao realize the taller man had fallen asleep mid-sentence. His grin widened. He buried his nose in Shin-chan's green hair and threw a sideways glance at the orange Shuutoku jersey that had been thrown to the floor carelessly at some point.

He would have no trouble washing it, even if it looked like an unsalvageable mess from where he was lying. After all, he'd need it clean if he wanted to use it again in the near future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a lot dirtier than I'm used to. It's almost a little embarrassing. As an anecdote, this one got way out of control and took a completely different direction than I wanted it to, so I had to discard like two whole pages to set it back on track. It was weird. At some point I was proof-reading and asked myself "wait, how did this even happen?!". I'm trying to think of a good scenario to use those two pages, because I kind of like them, just not for this kink.
> 
> I've mentioned it before, but Takao being a serious dirty-talker and Midorima getting seriously turned on by that is a big headcanon of mine and the more MidoTaka porn I write the more I accentuate that feature, sometimes upon rereading I wonder if it's borderline silly.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and thanks for all the kudos! And thanks Tomtomi for sharing my love for flirty trash Takao :D


	3. Third Kink: Doctor Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I heard Midorima-sensei had a special treatment for this kind of problem."

"Next patient, please." Midorima called out, leaving the door to the room slightly open so the patient could come in. He went to sit beside the examining table, fidgeting slightly.

"Sorry for the intrusion." The patient sang merrily, closing the door behind him. Midorima immediately took note of the boy's orange basketball jersey, much like the one he'd so often worn during his high school years. A Shuutoku student, and from the basketball club too. What a nostalgic sight.

The boy climbed on the table and looked him straight in the eye, a mischievous grin spreading over his face.

"S-s-so… what is it that is troubling you?" he asked, holding his stethoscope to the boy's chest and noting his accelerated heart rate. He took a moment to appreciate the milky skin and the boy's collarbones peeking through the jersey's neckline. His throat felt slightly constricted.

"Oh, doctor, I have a terrible problem. I don't know what to do about it anymore." The boy responded dramatically. "I've had this abnormal rigidity and it won't go back to normal. I heard Midorima-sensei had a special treatment for this kind of problem." His clear eyes shone suggestively as he lifted the hem of his basketball jersey, revealing the tight tent in his shorts.

Midorima gulped. "I… y-y-yeah I d-d-do have the t-t-treatment for… I can't say this, Takao, these lines are too stupid and embarrassing!" he suddenly turned away so as to not have to face his lover's reproachful clear eyes, his cheeks as red as ripe tomatoes.

Takao groaned and crossed his arms above his chest, letting go of the Shuutoku jersey. "Shin-chaaaaaan" he wailed in protest. "Don't break character, you kill the fantasy!" ever since he'd first heard that Shin-chan wanted to attend medical school, Takao had fantasized of playing doctor with him. Proud and bashful as he was, though, Shin-chan had been reluctant to the idea for the past five years. It was just recently, and with the excuse of Valentine's day and the promise of sexy fun, that he'd finally managed to convince him about it, but he seemed to have an objection to everything-

The young doctor sighed again, sometimes hoping his lover weren't so adventurous when it came to intimacy. He was really trying his best because he wanted to please Takao –his lover always went out of his way to make him happy- but he was way too self-conscious to speak such embarrassing dialogues with a straight face.

The Hawk Eye noticed his partner's distress and smiled endearingly. He knew how hard it was for Shin-chan to step out of his comfort zone and how much he was trying, which made it basically impossible to be mad at him. He'd have to be creative if he wanted this to work.

"Come on, Doctor, you don't need to talk, but I really want you to check this up, I'm desperate for a cure." He whined, shooting Shin-chan with the best sex face he could manage.

His flustered lover nodded, still obviously embarrassed about this. "S-s-show me the afflicted a-a-area again, please?"

Takao's cock throbbed. Yeah, Shin-chan trying to be a serious doctor while dying with embarrassment was good enough. Actually, it was remarkably better than the original "Naughty Doctor" scenario he'd conceived. Shin-chan's talent to unwittingly push all his buttons in just the right way was certainly one to be reckoned with.

"It's right here, Midorima-sensei." He moaned, once again pulling the jersey upwards. The basketball shorts were now a lot tighter than they had been when he first came into the room.

Midorima blushed as if he'd never seen Takao's dick, which was cute. "I'll have to r-r-remove the clothes to e-e-examine it pr-properly." He announced, and Takao just nodded enthusiastically, moaning lightly when the fabric of the shorts and boxers rubbed against his erection when it was tugged down. After a minute of silence in which Takao wondered if Shin-chan was genuinely inspecting his manhood and trying to figure out what was wrong with it, he decided to speak up again. "Is it bad, Doctor? Can you cure it?"

The doctor looked up and pushed his glasses up his nose once, looking uncannily serious. "I… I won't know until I conduct some… t-t-tests. If you'll allow me, I can get started right away."

Takao quirked his eyebrow with curiosity. Shin-chan seemed to be growing confident in his role, which made him excited. "By all means. Anything to fix this problem."

Midorima licked his lips. He kind of wanted to kiss Takao right now; he was looking quite ravishable with the light blush on his cheeks and the needy eyes, but that wasn't something a doctor would do, and he wasn't sure if it would fit within Takao's fantasy. He really wanted to please his lover, and the more they talked, the more he got invested in the game, which made it easier to go along with it.

He put on his latex gloves and kneeled in front of the table, coming face to face with Takao's hardened girth. He must've been really excited about this "game", if he was this aroused in spite of not having been touched at all yet. He circled the base of Takao's cock with his index and thumb and felt him shiver to the touch. This encouraged him to add the rest of the fingers and run them slowly over its full length, stopping at the head to press lightly on the slit.

Takao gasped. The latex glove was a new, strange feeling, but the friction it created was delicious. "Does that hurt?" the doctor asked, and he had to catch his breath before he could answer. "Not at all, Doctor, please continue."

As he started pumping Takao's erection slowly, Midorima briefly pondered how a doctor would never touch a patient like this, and specially not a high schooler, but then he wondered if he would be able to resist Takao in a real-world professional environment when he looked so delectable wearing that old basketball uniform. Probably not.

"Doctor…" Takao panted as the pumping sped up. "I-it's getting harder… ahhh…"

There was something kind of arousing about Takao's feigned ignorance, and the way he moaned when he called him "Doctor" gave Midorima a strange rush of pride. His own pants started feeling tighter. "This is normal given the characteristics of the test. That it does means it's not as serious as it could be." He squeezed the shaft, relishing in the guttural moans that came from Takao's mouth. "I'll need to conduct one more test before deciding on the treatment, is that alright?"

"Yeeesss pleeeaaase…"

Midorima smiled in spite of himself. Once again he circled the base of Takao's penis with two fingers and, without any further ado, took the whole length into his mouth.

Takao's breath hitched. He looked down and almost wished he hadn't, for the sight of his cock disappearing into Shin-chan's mouth nearly made him cum. He'd been the one to ask that Shin-chan didn't break character, but it was way too hard to keep the act of a passive patient when all he wanted right now was to grab Shin-chan's head and fuck his pretty mouth with all his might. For a moment, he lost control of himself and he thrust his hips, making Midorima gag.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Doctor…ahhh… M-my body's becoming w-w-weird… nnnnnngh…"

The heat and wetness surrounding his erection were almost too much to bear. Shin-chan's fingers were wickedly dexterous by nature, but over the years he'd learned and mastered a marvelous cock-sucking technique that worked wonders on each and every one of Takao's pleasure receptors.

Midorima drew away from Takao's erection, producing a wet schlick sound when it left his mouth. He licked the underside of the hard organ and pressed the flat of his tongue against the slit, swallowing the first droplets of pre-cum that came out. He repeated the motion three more times, feeling his pants tighten with every feral growl that poured from Takao's lips.

"It is as I imagined." He said standing up. Takao whimpered from the loss of the hot, wet mouth around his dick. "Although it is not a life-threatening condition, it requires a very specific kind of treatment."

"Anything, Doctor… anything to cure me, pleeassssse. I can't wait, please hurry."

"Please lie on your back and spread your legs for me." He pushed his glasses up his nose, which made his lust-clouded brain clear up just enough to feel self-conscious about the ridiculous things he was saying, and he blushed. But once Takao shifted to the desired position, giving Midorima a privileged view of his blushing cheeks, the unrestrained hunger in his eyes, his wet lips, slightly parted to allow his impatient panting out, his erect penis, now oozing pre-cum, and his tight puckered asshole twitching with anticipation, his brain shut down once again and before he knew it, his pants were already on the floor.

He was about to take off his white medical coat –he strongly believed in baring both body and soul completely when it came to making love- but Takao stopped him with a soft whine. "Please, doctor, don't take off your coat. It'll make me feel safe even if the treatment hurts."

Midorima's cock throbbed painfully. Takao had that sort of supernatural ability to bring him to the edge just by talking dirty.

He grabbed the lubricant they'd prepared specifically for this and coated his latex gloved fingers with it. Takao was trembling with anticipation. "I'm going to give you a special lotion so the treatment doesn't hurt too much."

Takao just nodded and bit his lip. Midorima, noticing neither of them would last long, decided not to beat around the bush and pushed two fingers inside his lover at once, spreading the lubricant inside. Takao moaned at the sudden intrusion. The latex made the familiar feeling of Shin-chan's long, elegant fingers, feel rougher, a little bit alien and uncomfortable, but Shin-chan knew exactly where and how to touch him, so the awkwardness escalated to indescribable pleasure in no time. By the time Shin-chan added the third finger, he was already writhing and moaning and begging for more.

Midorima was grateful about not living in the tiny cramped apartment with paper-thin walls that had been their first shared home, because he knew once he regained his sanity post-sex, he'd be too embarrassed to go out of the house if he lived in a place where the neighbors could hear Takao saying things like "Midorima-sensei, you're so skilled… aahhhh… it doesn't hurt at… nnnnghhh… oh god…"

Takao bucked his hips and clenched his muscles to suck the fingers even deeper inside him. The latex brushed against his prostate, making a jolt of pleasure shoot up his spine. "Please, Doctor… awwnnngghhh… the treatment!" he whined, desperately.

The doctor got the message –and he couldn't have waited much longer anyway- and pulled his fingers away. He climbed to the examining table and positioned himself between Takao's legs, pressing his cock to his lover's entrance with one hand, while the other one wrapped around Takao's pulsing erection. He pushed forward, feeling the tip of his shaft engulfed in the familiar heat of Takao, and he growled. Takao's legs circled around his hips and he bucked forward emphatically, a needy, unintelligible whine leaving his lips. He leaned forward to look at his beloved straight in the eye, their faces so close he could feel his hot, uneven pants on his face, and finally salvaged the distance between their lips. His tongue made its way into Takao's mouth hungrily, and at the same time he buried himself up to the hilt inside Takao's ass, drawing out a long, animalistic moan that was muffled by the kiss and made his whole body vibrate with pleasure.

They parted for breath and looked at each other in the eye. Midorima could never stop marveling at how beautiful Takao looked when he was so consumed by pleasure and passion. In those scarce instants before orgasm, he looked so desperate Midorima almost wanted to postpone their pleasure so he could stare at his beautifully ravishable face for a few more seconds. He watched intently, relishing in each moan and every lewd contortion of his expression that matched the movement of their bodies. He stroked his lover's cock and felt his ass clench tighter, the feeling was heavenly.

"Ahhh… ahh… I want… ahhnnn… S-S-Shin-chan's… awwwhhhnnn… special medicine… haaah…" Takao moaned in between sloppy kisses, rolling his hips to meet the pace of Shin-chan's thrusts and his gloved hand. He held onto the collar of the doctor's coat as if for dear life. His muscles clenched around the hard cock inside him, almost trying to squeeze the orgasm out. Midorima licked the corner of his lips and used his free hand to pinch Takao's right nipple through the fabric of the jersey. He pulled away from their messy kisses and tried to re-focus his eyes, blurred by pleasure, to look at Takao's needy face. He pulled his cock out leaving only the head inside and plunged inside once again in one long thrust that reached all the way to Takao's most sensitive spot. The shorter man threw his head backwards, arched his body so his chest was grazing against the doctor's and screamed, his vision completely blinded by pleasure. The vision and sound of it alone would've been enough to push Midorima over the edge, but as if for good measure his ass tightened even more and Takao felt himself being filled with Shin-chan's hot semen. He came on the spot, releasing his load into Shin-chan's hand, which pumped him three more times to draw out the last drop of his orgasm before both of them went limp and collapsed on top of one another, panting heavily.

* * *

"Hey, Midorima-sensei, you won't give that medicine to any other patients, will you?" Takao asked playfully, poking his chest with his index finger.

They were now lying next to one another, one of Midorima's arms was draped around Takao's slim frame, and the Hawk Eye's head was resting placidly right on top of his heart, allowing its gentle beats to relax him.

"O-o-of course not, you idiot!" Now that the post-orgasmic glow was over, the ridiculousness of what had just transpired was killing him. He couldn't even look Takao in the eye now.

"Awww, come on Shin-chan, you were amazing. It was nice to try something new for a change, wasn't it? Every once in a while won't hurt you." He peppered butterfly kisses over his lover's heart, hoping to take his mind off the embarrassment.

Midorima's face was scarlet red and he still wasn't looking at Takao. "I-I… guess it wasn't too bad…" he admitted, running his hand down his lover's back lightly. At the very least, Takao had thoroughly enjoyed it, and that had been the whole reason he'd agreed to do it in the first place, so even if he was dying with embarrassment, it had been worth it in a way. And he would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed himself quite a bit too. There was something awfully pleasing in the lewd way in which Takao called him 'doctor'.

Takao giggled. Shin-chan's tsundere-ness was too cute. He nuzzled his chest lovingly, already feeling the pulls of sleep tugging at his brain. "Next time I can be the teacher and you can be a bad, bad boy Shin-chan." He offered, biting the nipple closest to him teasingly.

"Don't push your luck." The green-haired giant replied, finally looking at him before stealing a quick kiss that felt almost like a reproachful bite.

Takao laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, just in case you wondered if I could up myself in the stupidity of my own porn, I decided to make a doctor play fetish chapter. I was almost as embarrassed as Shin-chan while I wrote some of those lines. Hoorray! I wanted to do something that they'd both agreed and planned, rather than Takao seducing Shin-chan. Maybe I'll have Shin-chan being the seducer next time, it's hard to tell.
> 
> I just realized the basketball jersey ended being sort of an afterthought, but I just really wanted to write dumb doctor play porn for these idiots
> 
> Hope you like it!


	4. Fourth Kink: Kare-shirt Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You wouldn't happen to be horny or anything, would you, Shin-chan?"

Takao walked out of the bathroom and climbed up the stairs to the bedroom while ruffling his wet hair with the towel. A nice, relaxing bath and straight to sleep with his favorite tsundere, that’s all he could’ve ever asked for.

His aforementioned favorite tsundere was sitting on the bed with a book on his lap, his brow furrowed in concentration. Takao felt a surging need to kiss those wrinkles away, but he held back. Instead he made his way towards his side of the bed where he’d left his pajamas and what he found there made him quirk an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Shin-chan? What’s this doing here?”

He was surprised to see his lover visibly stiffen and further bury his face in his book.

“What would you be talking about, exactly?”

Takao grinned. “Are you telling me your Shuutoku jersey magically walked out of the closet and placed itself on my side of the bed?” he asked, a teasing edge to his voice as he picked up the piece of clothing.

Midorima stiffened even more, his nose now completely buried in the text. Takao wondered if his boyfriend could actually see anything with the thing so up close.

“Shin-chaaaan…?” he insisted.

“Takao, I’m trying to read.” The green-haired doctor breathed out, his voice strained, but the book wasn’t hiding the flush on his ears.

“Uh-huh…” Takao replied, not buying it in the least. “You wouldn’t happen to be horny or anything, is what you’re saying…”

“N-not particularly.”

He sighed with a little frustration. Midorima Shintarou, 23 years of age, still too shy to admit he got excited when Takao wore his old basketball jersey. Oh well, he’d known since the beginning that being life partners with the beautiful ace would often entail going that extra mile to figure out what his love wanted, and Takao was nothing if not patient and observant. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t pleased to be the only one who could really read through the prodigious doctor’s weird moods and eccentricities.

“Is that so…” he trailed off as he ruffled his hair with the towel one last time to make sure it wasn’t dripping anymore before pulling the jersey over his head. Even after all this years, he could literally swim in the thing. As he was making sure the huge clothing was properly positioned –the neckline hanging off one of his shoulders, leaving a little bit of his chest visible, just like Shin-chan liked it-, he caught his lover throwing a sideways glance at him before hurriedly hiding his face behind the book again.

With a sly grin, he climbed on the bed, licking his lips. It was not often that Shin-chan initiated sex –albeit indirectly- and he was not going to let the occasion pass. He crawled towards the taller man, who was clearly growing stiffer as Takao moved closer. His clear eyes found Midorima’s crotch and he was pleased to find an already proud erection tenting the front of his black boxers.

“Midorima-kuuuun…” he cooed, a wicked idea taking over his mind. “It is very rude to ignore your captain like that, is it not?”

Shin-chan dropped the book and looked up at him, his face completely flushed and his eyes sparkling with equal parts desire and embarrassment. Takao decided he loved that look on him. “E-excuse me?” he stuttered, still holding Takao’s gaze bravely.

“You’ve been slacking off in practice, Midorima-kun.” Takao said, finally reaching his lover and climbing on top of him, his grin so wide it was starting to hurt. “And I’m afraid I’m gonna’ have to punish you for that.” He ground their hips against each other, brushing their erections together briefly for emphasis, and they both grunted approvingly.

Midorima looked up, his eyelashes fluttering beautifully as his lustful emerald eyes met Takao’s. The smallest of smiles curved his lips upwards.

“Whatever Captain thinks is best…” he breathed, his voice deeper and huskier than usual.

Takao’s brain short-circuited and he felt something trickling down his nose. Blood to be precise. He saw Shin-chan’s small smile grow into a sly smirk.

“Hey, Shin-chan? I’m sorry but I don’t think I can keep playing Captain right now,” he apologized, making quick work of Midorima’s boxers and wrapping his hand around his large erection. “’Cos if you don’t fuck me stupid this instant I might go crazy or something.”

Shin-chan didn’t waste a breath before grabbing his hip with his right hand while the left found its way in between Takao’s cheeks.

“I’m fine with that too.” He whispered before pushing his index finger inside. When had he ever had time to lube his fingers, Takao didn’t know and didn’t care, pleasure taking over his mind completely. The sensation was not entirely foreign but it was different than usual, and it took his foggy brain a minute and another finger being pushed inside before he could figure out why that was.

“Shin-chan…” he moaned, rocking his hips trying to meet the pace of his lovers’ thrusts. “Did you… nnngh… your fingers… ahhhn gooood… the tape…”

“Yes, I left it on.” Was the simple reply.

His lover’s brow was once again scrunched in concentration, and this time, Takao didn’t hold back the urge to kiss those cute wrinkles away.

“I love you, Shin-chan.” He whispered, his arms circling his beloved’s strong neck as a third finger was pushed inside him and was quick to find that lovely spot that made him feel like galaxies were exploding in his eyes.

“I love you too.” Came the quick response, no hesitation to be found in the deep, baritone voice before his lips were captured in a slow, hungry kiss.

Three taped fingers slid out of him and Takao felt the hand on his hip guiding him until the head of his lover’s cock was nudging his entrance. He used one of his own hands to better position himself before sinking on Midorima’s length in one go.

They both grunted and arched into each other, Midorima’s mouth quickly finding a clothed nipple and sucking it in to muffle his own pleasured gasps. Takao’s fingers dug into emerald hair, encouraging, the feeling of the wet fabric and the movements of Shin-chan’s tongue beneath it were pushing him faster and faster towards the edge.

He was about to lift the hem of the jersey so he could touch himself when he felt the fabric closing in around his erection and a large hand stroking him through the clothing. He looked down to find Shin-chan’s hand, the tape now messy and dirty, wrapped around his clothed erection and pumping him energetically, as if keen on driving him to his climax as soon as he could. Every stroke sent shocks of electricity up his spine and his vision was getting fuzzier with his approaching orgasm.

“Feels good, Shin-chan… Feels so good…” he moaned, still having trouble catching up with how fast everything had heated up and loving the overload of sensation.

Midorima increased the pace of his thrusts, finding the perfect angle to hit Takao’s sweetest spot over and over. He released the nipple from his mouth and moved to the other one, licking it a few times, just enough to leave another wet spot on the fabric, before going back to claim his beloved’s lips, gleefully swallowing every moan that spilled from his mouth. His thumb pressed lightly on the head of Takao’s cock, pre-cum sipping into the clothing.

“Yes, yes, yesssss!” Takao mewled between kisses, rocking his hips erratically, trying to meet the pace of both Shin-chan’s hand on his cock and his cock inside him. “So good, Shin-chan, so good!!” he moaned into his lover’s mouth, their tongues entwining desperately.

It was as if all his sensations were heightened, as if every bit of skin on his body tingled and burst into flames of pleasure with every touch, every move, with every bit of friction. He felt Shin-chan shiver beneath him, what would be a loud groan muffled into their kiss and his insides filled with hotness, finally tipping him into blinding ecstasy.

They collapsed together, a mess of limbs and heat and all sorts of bodily fluids, panting heavily, trying to regain their regular breathing. Instead of rolling over, Takao allowed himself to curl on top of Shin-chan’s body, using his chest as a pillow, enjoying how the ragged rise and fall slowly regained its usual pace. There were a lot of perks to being the shorter person in this relationship, and he’d learned to exploit them all to the fullest.

The jersey was sticking to his body, the wet spots on both of his nipples and his crotch were growing cold, but for some reason he didn’t really mind.

“That was goooood.” He drawled pleasantly, unconsciously drawing circles on Shin-chan’s abdomen with his finger.

“It was.” Shin-chan finally whispered, one of his arms circling Takao’s waist.

“Y’know, you don’t have to be so shy about wanting me. We’ve been together for so long…” he said, nuzzling his beloved’s chest. Truthfully, Shin-chan’s shyness would never stop being cute, but it got Takao irrationally hot whenever Shin-chan dared act a little bit bolder when it came to their sex life.

Midorima didn’t reply which lead to a moment of pleasant silence, and Takao was getting ready to sink into blissful sleep when Shin-chan’s voice broke into his slumber hesitantly.

“Would you…” he began, and Takao looked up to find him blushing beet red. “Would you find it weird if I said…” he bit his lip and removed his glasses, presumably so he wouldn’t be able to see Takao’s reaction to whatever he wanted to say. “You know I… I always want you. Sometimes like this…” his fingers snuck underneath the jersey and grazed his soft skin, slowly climbing up his left side. “…sometimes… just you…” the fingers fell back to their previous position, leisurely curled on Takao’s waist, and Takao had to look away to hide the heat that had reddened his cheeks because it was so unusual for Shin-chan to try and explain his feelings, and even if he teased him about it, when he actually did it, Takao had a hard time controlling his heart-rate. “But I… don’t you dare laugh at me, I just… really want you…on this…”he grasped the filthy jersey and twirled the fabric around his fingers. “More than usual… I mean.”

Takao smiled and buried his face in Shin-chan’s chest happily. Of course he knew that Shin-chan got crazy turned on when he put on that jersey, and under normal circumstances, he would’ve pointed it out and teased his lover for being so cutely naïve, but seeing how much he had struggled to actually confess it and how embarrassed he was about it, he decided not to.

“Of course I don’t think it’s weird.” He assured, grinning. “Just knowing that Shin-chan wants me makes me all hot, to be honest.” He continued, peppering light kisses over every inch of available skin. “Now that I know I’ll make sure to wear it a lot more often.” He squirmed in delight and rubbed his cheek against Shin-chan’s chest, feeling his stomach flutter. “I love you a lot, Shin-chan.” He finished, looking up to flash his million-watt grin at his beloved.

Midorima blushed but smiled back, his free hand lacing in between Takao’s raven locks before leaning in for a short kiss.

“Hey, if you have the energy, we can play Captain again right now.”

Midorima groaned and, in a sudden movement, switched their positions so he was now pinning Takao to the mattress.

“Kazunari. If we play Captain now, you will not be in any condition to work tomorrow.” He warned, although Takao didn’t miss the heat clouding his emerald eyes.

“Ohohoho? Are you threatening your captain, _Midorima-kun_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK, this just happened. It kind of wrote itself and it became something that isn’t really porn and isn’t really romantic either. The captain thing is something that will probably happen at some point because I heavily headcanon Kazu becoming Shuutoku's captain eventually. Shin-chan’s birthday is around the corner too and I’m working on a fluffy piece for that, but since I hadn’t updated this one in a while, I decided to publish it already. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Also, my birthday is the day after Shin-chan’s so I’m hoping for some comments as birthday presents :P just kidding.


End file.
